


Hurt

by BrokenApril



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: M/M, injury - nothing descriptive, just Lieu is more forward, shy? Amon, soft gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApril/pseuds/BrokenApril
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lieu is injured. It's not something you can just bandage so Amon wants to send for a waterbender. When Lieu won't agree, Amon decides to do it himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> I refer to the Lieutenant as Lieu throughout. I just thought it was cute. Please do leave a comment! I have other stuff for these two going and your encouragement will do wonders!

Lieu was sturdier than most. Amon would give him that. He hadn't expected the avatar to go in with the intent to injur, perhaps it had been an accident, but still Lieu was now impaled in the shoulder with a knife thin icicle.

"Sir, I'm sorry. I-"

"Shut up." Lieu flinched at Amon's words, but said nothing in reply. He didn't want the others to notice. "We'll go back to my room and get this fixed. Can you walk?"   
Lieu nodded. Amon turned to the others. "Get this mess cleaned up. Any news is to be brought to my office. Written and slid under the door." No one dared question the request.

Amon bent over to wrap and arm around Lieu, waving away the man who came to help. This wasn't something you could just bandage. Together they made it to the stairs, though Lieu groaned along the way. Once they reached the stairs Amon lifted Lieu, carrying him up and to the door of his room. No one was there to see anyways.

"I can walk."

"But you won't." Lieu bit back his reply. Amon used the hand under Lieu's knees to get the door knob and pushed it open. He set Lieu on the bed then closed the door. "What happened?" He kneeled before Lieu to get a close look at the wound.

"I managed to knock out Miss Sato, Hiroshi's daughter. The avatar wasn't too happy about that. She took it out on me." He winced as Amon pushed at the icicle. "Sorry."

Amon sighed. Stop saying that. "I'll have to take it out." Lieu nodded. Amon went to grab the first aid kit and a bottle of bourbon. "Want any?"

Lieu shook his head. "I'd have to down the whole bottle."

Amon almost laughed, but shook his head instead. Perhaps only half. Lieu really could handle his liquor. He kneeled before Lieu, getting a grip on the thick end of the icicle. "Ready?"

Lieu nodded.

He pulled it out. Lieu groaned, but said nothing more than: "Shit."

Amon had to agree. It was a relatively small wound, thank the spirits, but it wasn't a good one. "We need to get your shirt off, but since there's no way your pulling it off," he looked Lieu in the eyes to emphasize it, "I'll cut it off." He grabbed a knife and cut the shirt away from the shoulder. Scissors would have been better, but he didn't want to waste the time. He just cut off the whole shirt.

He'd seen Lieu without a shirt - without anything - plenty of times before. It never brought unwanted, untimely feelings to the surface. Until now. Of all times.

"How bad is it?"

"Not good."

"I'm sorry."

Amon bit his lip. "This won't heal well naturally. Too much torn muscle. Let me hunt down a waterbender."

"No!" It was obvious how much Lieu disapproved. He really was willing to risk his arm over that. He hated benders.

"Please, Lieu." His lieutenant shook his head. Amon sighed, rocking back on his heels and standing up. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

He wanted to kiss him one last time before he risked ruining everything, but didn't. "We'll see then." He moved to the bathroom, returning with a bowl of water. He set it on the floor nearby, kneeling before Lieu again.

"What are you doing?"

"Just be quiet." Lieu eyed him suspiciously. "You know I believe in this cause. You know I do." He paused, a hand gripping Lieu's knee. "You know I would never hide anything I didn't think absolutely necessary from you." Not because you're my second in command. Its definitely more than that, no matter how often I denied it.

He gently lifted the water from the bowl, moving it over Lieu's shoulder. He expected Lieu to flinch away, to yell, to rage, but instead he sat there in silence, his jaw firmly set, his eyes... Amon didn't dare look at them.

Healing was not easy for him. It had never come naturally. Years of avoiding it hadn't helped either. He'd had no formal training - his father called it woman's work, the fool - so he had learned it on his own. He watched water flow over the wound, glowing softly in the faint light. Once it was as healed as he could manage - he had forgotten how tiring healing could be - he grabbed bandages to wrap Lieu's shoulder.

"I trusted you." Amon went to dump out the water. He stood at the sink. He didn't want to look back. "I gave you everything." Lieu's voice was filled with anger.

Amon wanted to say 'I gave you everything too', but the words felt hollow. He still wanted to kiss him.

"Why?" The anger was still there, but now the hurt was more obvious.

"It's a long story. But I'll tell you." Amon took a seat as far from Lieu as he could. "I was born in the northern watertribe. My brother and I were both waterbenders. Our dad trained us. We thought it was great." He hadn't thought about this in years. He'd tried to forget it. "One day out father took us out on a hunting trip during the full moon and revealed that he was actually Yakon, Republic City's most wanted crime boss, and a blood bender.

"He brought us there to teach us blood bending. It was disgusting, but I have to admit a bit thrilling. I took too it easily enough, better to get it over with, but my brother wasn't as lucky. He struggled.

"Eventually our father wanted us to blood bend each other. I went along. The sooner I did the sooner we would be home. But Tarlok didn't see it that way. He wouldn't blood bend me. My father tried to hit him, but I stopped him. After all the avatar had taken his bending away. He didn't stand a chance. I told my brother to run away with me, but he wouldn't. So I left on my own.

"That's why I hate bending."

He looked up at Lieu, but the older man didn't speak. His mask felt too close, suffocating almost. He pulled it off. Might as well let the man he loved see his face.

"Why do you still bend?"

"I avoid it. But sometimes... it's the only way. It sounds hypocritical I know. But once the world is free of benders, I'll take my own bending. If possible."

Silence. He glanced up at Lieu again. Lieu was starring at his lap. "So you don't have a scar either?"

"No." So many lies. Too many.

"Anything else?"

"No."

Silence. Too much silence. "Fuck." Lieu took his head in his hands. "I trusted you. I believed in you." He stood, stepping towards Amon. The anger was written on his face. But there was also hurt. Pain.

"You still can."

"How? Everything I knew about you was a lie!" Lieu stepped closer. Amon stepped back.

"Not everything."

Lieu glowered at him, then punched the wall with his good arm. "What wasn't a lie?"

"You." Those nights in the dark. Those whispered words of love. The kisses. More. That had been real. He'd pretended it didn't mean anything. That it was simply a biological need. But it hadn't really worked. He shoved those feelings down, ignored the urge to pull Lieu into his arms. 

"Shit." Lieu slumped onto the bed. "Let me see your face." Amon moved to the bed, sitting beside him. When Lieu put his hand to Amon's chin he actually flinched. Why was he so weak now?

"Promise me that you won't lie about anything else." They both knew that promises were not binding. Neither cared.

"I promise."

Lieu pulled his hand away, moving it to rest on Amon's inner thigh. He leaned forward and kissed him. Not roughly or passionately like many times before, but briefly and softly. Then he stood and went to the bathroom.

Amon sighed, pulling off everything but his pants. No doubt he would spend the night alone. But when he turned around Lieu was already on the bed. "You're staying?"

"I'm too tired to go back to my own room." He lay down.

Amon joined him, staying away and letting Lieu move closer. Once Lieu was settled, he put an arm over his side. Lieu pressed a kiss to his neck, then leaned towards his ear. "As soon as this is better, I'll be getting payback." Something down low in Amon stirred. Lieu's tone indicated more than giving him a good beating.

"I wish it was better now."

Lieu snorted, pressing a kiss on Amon's collar bone. "So do I."


End file.
